The Owl Flies
by Strixvaria
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic, it was totally dreamed up, and is going from a teen titan setting to a harry potter setting. please R&R.
1. ch1 The Meeting and intro

The Owl Flies

I don't own anything except my characters and plot, and lots of stuff like jewelry and stuff.

READ THIS TO BETTER UNDERSTAND MY FANFIC

IT IS VERY NESCESARY TO DO SO

Well, hi everyone! This is my first fanfic. I wrote this a long time ago, I think I started writing this in September 04, but I the idea started over the summer. This is a teen titans, harry potter cross-over. If you do not know the different things from hp (harry potter) ask me when you review and I will be glad to tell you. I am used to not needing to use capitol letters on whatever I type so if you see an uncapitolized letter or a shortening like u short for you, then I am sorry about the typo. I am a spelling freak though, so I do not have many typos like… my friend typed watching "whatching" and I so won't stop pestering her about it. I got most of these names that are made up, which is most of them, except like Ron, Hermione, Harry, Dumbledore, Robin, Raven, Starfire, Beast boy, and Cyborg, you get the picture, or you should. Some of the events in my story are from things that happened at school, so I will note it if it is. And some of the characters reflect my friends at school, that will also be noted. I greatly admire J.K.R. (Joanne Kathleen Rowling) and my story has hidden hints everywhere. They have to do with upcoming chapters and what happens in the end, which I haven't written yet, but I have 1-16 done! Though they will seem fairly short I have written a long story. And if you are an HP Sleuth, you know or should know if you are, then this is a good story to test your sleuthing skills on!

Now for the really introduction, then the 1st chapter!

This is my first fanfic EVER. Though I have read tons of them, my favorites being RobinRaven ones rated pg13 and under. My friends, who I doubt are reading this, since only one ever reads fanfics, all of them thought it was either "stupid", "ok", "confusing", which I meant it to make you think. So in other words they either couldn't understand it (dumb people who don't care about hp, or not a lot), thought it was to long or confusing, or didn't want to read it cuz I am to obsessed with tt and hp. So thank you very much if you are reading this. Also note that I tried to clear things up a bit. I don't have any actual pairings in this story but I am working on a few other fanfics, one of them being a robinraven, which I hope will be good. I wrote these in a notebook and they were fairly long in there, but I did get writers block a lot.

I will accept any reviews, so flames, and anything with a recommendation for later chapters would be greatly appreciated. I am planning on trying to publish this as an actual book, as stupid as it sounds, which it sounds pretty stupid, cuz I'm only 12.

NOTE THAT THIS POPPED INTO MY HEAD IN JULY AND KEPT POPPING UP WITH MORE AND MORE IDEAS SINCE THEN, IT ALSO GAVE ME THE IDEA FOR A FEW OTHER FANFICS, SO I TRIED, OK?

On with my first fan fiction!

It was the afternoon of August 13(the date is absolutely pointless, but normally 13 days r good for me) and the titans had just finished fighting plasmus. It was fairly easy since it was about 97 degrees outside and he had started to melt the more worn-out he got. They were walking to the T car when they spotted a girl flying in front of it. She seemed to be talking to herself while waiting for them.

As they got closer they could see she was wearing blue jeans and a hooded jacket, with the hood down. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She seemed a little odd. First of all she was wearing a hooded jacket, with the sleeves down in almost 100 degree weather. Second she was floating, so she obviously had powers, but they had never seen, or heard of her for that matter, before.

She saw them coming and straitened up so she looked presentable, in other words not like a slob. "Well, umm, I know you guys don't know me, but everyone knows you, of course." She started. "And I would like to join the Teen Titans."

Ch.1 and a half

(I had written more fort chapter one, but I just read over it and it sounded really stupid.)

The titans stood there, all jaws dropped, at the girl floating in front of them. "Umm… Who are you?" Robin asked. "Yeah dude, who are you?" beast boy repeated after Robin. Obviously getting on robin's nerves, as he gritted his teeth at beast boy's remark. "Oh, my name is Lily." she said, feeling rather stupid at leaving out that bit of important information. "Oh, joyous! We have a new friend, correct?" Starfire said. "Maybe Star, just wait." Robin replied, to his now, over joyous friend.

"Well, to make things short, I made arrangements to quit school for now. I literally dropped everything to join." She said, waiting for the reply. The team thought about it then Robin said "You can come practice with us so we can see what your powers can do." "Ok! When?" she replied, now happy. "Umm, how about now?" robin replied. "Sure." She replied back to him. _I know I can join now, they can't possibly say no. _She thought to herself.

"Yah, ok, this is getting a little boring, so meet you guys there." Raven said. Starfire took off after her, then Lily. The boys were left with robin's R cycle and the T car. " Well, that was interesting." Robin said before he got on his cycle. Cy and BB got into the car and they all drove home.

Well, that's it, please review, and I will accept whatever you say about my story, bye.

-SVS, all of Ds 1, 2, 3, and 4


	2. ch 2 Training with the titans

The Owl Flies Ch.2- Training With The Titans

Well…First off thanks so much to my 3 reviewers, and you guys literally rock!! I just got on to add the next chapter cause I had been shopping with my mom, and then one of my earrings fell of while we were shopping so we looked for that, then my mom ran into her friend from work. So to give you the short version we ran to about 5 stores, but it took us like 5-6 hours. Ok, well, that was just boring for you guys. I screamed when I got my first review last night- Legolasprn1- thanks, a lot- then after that I got more excited when I got on this afternoon to find-raeandrob4eva- thanks a lot 2, and my friend likes Draco 2, she acts like him sometimes, but she's not that bad- then even more excited when I saw another review- veelachic- I'm guessing you like harry potter for the veela part, and thanks a lot 2 u 2 for the review. You guys are so great, and I screamed when I saw I actually got reviews, I was expecting 0-1 and I got 3!

Anyways here is the next chapter and don't forget if you have any questions about hp just ask, and with that I have another boring short story for you. Yesterday I was sitting in Grammar/English class, and we read for like 5-10 minutes. So my friend, well, she doesn't want me to give you her name so we'll just call her her name in the fanfic-, Filicia, so filicia was reading hp and the order of the phoenix, and she didn't understand why ron was a prefect and why Dumbledore didn't switch ron for harry, so I told her she would find out in ch. 37(I looked up the ch. In her book). So then my other friend, he might not want me to give you his name, so we'll call him his name in the fanfic, Roruki, so then roruki asked who was playing Voldemort in the goblet of fire movie that is coming out later this year, and I didn't remember exactly what it was, but I had remembered reading it before, so I looked it up when I got home and I'm gonna tell him on Monday. Then my other friend, we'll call him shorty, cuz that's what we call him to get on his nerves, cuz he is the shortest in our class. So he asked another question, I forget what it was, but he was reading order of the phoenix to. The whole junior high and some of the younger students know to ask me for anything about hp, so I am truly honored that they say that, but that was mainly to give you proof that I can answer any question to any hp, past, present, or future.

Wow, that was long, so here is the next chapter.

Ok, well, I just wrote that and now I'm gonna go watch the finale episode of this season, titans east: part 2. I'll be back after I eat, so this will probably take a few hours, sorry about the wait.

An hour later… I'm back and I thought the episode was good, and I think it is my 2nd fav, well the ending is. On with the fic.

Ch.2 training with the team

Lily talked to Starfire and Raven for a while. Then Raven and Starfire had to go talk to the guys once they got there.

Lily getting ready to the side

_I can do this, well, I know I can do this, that's why I've gotten so many offers… _She thought to herself while getting ready. _This has been my dream for so long, to actually join the teen titans. And if I make the team I'm so gonna rub it in Tumi, and Olcykine and Cembar's faces, this is gonna be a good story when I get back. This will look good on my record too, unlike…_ "Umm. The course is ready and Rae, Star, and BB, will be on the sides incase you need help." Robin interrupted.

"Oh, you mean 'causa Terra, no, thanks anyways, but I defiantly won't need any help. We are different in several ways, 1st of all, I don't like BB," at this BB pouted "I'm not Slade's apprentice, and I have some way different powers. I also don't have a uniform." She told them confidently. "So, I can go read, yeah." So raven went to sit of to the side with a book, while Star and BB, who was still pouting, went up to where Robin and Cyborg were watching.

4 beep, 3 beep, 2 beep, 1, beeeeeeep.

Droids popped out of the ground like little daisies (little humor for ya there) and started firing at Lily. She shot ice at them, which froze them, with her right hand. Then a humongous rock barrier thing popped up in front of her and she almost collided with it. Luckily before she hit it she lifted it up with her left hand, and used something that looked very similar to raven's powers, except it was and orangeish and goldish color, both colors were swirled together. Raven was watching now, because Robin had called her over to watch.

She tossed the barrier in to the water and she was then enclosed in a see-threw box that was quickly filling with water. She got out of that with ease too. She zapped the walls and they fell down, with her right hand, and quickly flew out of the box.

Then some big poles, 3 stories high, with lasers shooting out of the popped up and started firing at her. (why does everything pop up? Don't ask cuz I have no idea) She drew something that looked like a stick out of her jeans pocket and muttered something. Some purple electricity stuff shot out of the tip of the stick and it formed a shield around the teen. As she floated into the poles they disinigrated into dust. The course was done and she landed gracefully on the ground.

I'm sorry this was so short, but I don't want to combine 2 chapters, but if you ask I can submit several chapters soon, or maybe 1 every day or 2. But I only have 16 chapters written, so I will have to take a break and write new chapters in my notebook.

I'll try to do the next chapter tomorrow or maybe tonight after I wash my hair, bye, and if you don't review, well, please do, but if you don't then u should, bye.


	3. ch3 The Shortest ch, so far

The Owl Flies Ch. 3 First Impressions

Hey, so far I have gotten a review from legolasprn1- yes, she does have awesome powers, but you guys don't know nothing yet, in other words ahe has more powers, but you'll have to wait and see, also from raeandrob4eva- thanks, u guys just keep saying it's good, but now I'm starting to doubt my own fanfic, but I have reasons. I told my friend what I told you about her acting like someone, and liking that person as her fav character, and she got a little mad, but then laughed, why I don't know. She is weird, she doesn't like Hermione, infact Hermione is the character she doesn't like the most. And I don't remember what else you said, which leads me to the next paragraph.

My mom has started limiting my internet time, so I will probably only get 1 chapter a week done, and I have other things to do on the internet too. So I am truly sorry to those who actually like this fic, I will also only be doing one chapter a week because I only have 16 chapters written, so I will have to write more. I also have other shows to watch, and homework, which is easy, just sometimes it's really long.

I am planning on doing 1 chapter a week, 2 if you guys get lucky and I get everything else done. I have to watch W.I.T.C.H, Zoey101, the soon to come Avatar, and now I just found out that there are more episodes of teen titans that were not listed on the site. So, I have many things to do, another thing is READ fanfics. And, I have written this last little paragraph on the 24, which I just found out that J.K.R.'s third child, a girl, was born on Sunday night! I got so excited from hp things to tt things, and you guys's reviews, that, well I was excited. So here is the fic, bye!

Now for ch. 3

She looked around. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg had their jaws dropped. Raven looked impressed, as did BB, but he also looked appalled. BB was mad, and confused cause she had ravens powers. _How can she have ravens powers. _BB thought to himself. _Do I have a chance with her? _" Umm. Beastboy, I've had these powers since I was really little, and no, sorry, I said that earlier anyways."Lily said.

He stood their looking shocked. Raven just stood their looking impressed. "Well, how did I do?" the anxious teen asked. "How did you get so many powers?" Raven questioningly asked. (does the questioning question make sense?) "Well, I've had all of these powers for a while, but I technically learn how to use my old powers in new ways. It's a long complicated story." Lily replied. "Well, start explaining, we don't have anything planned for the rest of the day." Robin said as he tossed her a communicator. "Really!? This is so cool." She replied as she caught it.

"So when can I move in?"

P.S. I know this was REALLY short, so I will try to get you guys the 4 chapter this week. Miracles can happen, maybe even this week.

I guess you could say famous last words, but they are not famous at all, but they are the last words for a while till I can update, which will be atleast a week. PLEASE REVIEW ON THE WAY OUT, EVEN IF YOU HATED IT, WHICH I'M GUESSING ATLEAST ONE PERSON DID, BYE!!


	4. ch 4 Pizza and Early Practice

The Owl Flies Ch. 4: Part 1- Pizza

YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok, well, I think I have gotten I review since ch.3 I don't remember. And the lucky reviewer is-Uh…I don't remember my name- well, I personally hate bad spelling and grammar too, SO DEAL WITH IT! I had forgotten to run spell check before I submitted it, and it hit me right after I submitted it. If you mean grammar, like a sentence was to long, or I used a wrong type of word, then either it was a mistake, or the rebel side of me just did it that way cause it wanted to. To all of you, I have a habit of not using capitol letters and using abbreviations, for instance- cuz; ttteen titans; hp Harry potter, etc.

If any one else reviewed, I am truly sorry, I just kinda lost track, cause, hey I spelled it right!, oh, sorry. I have not gotten caught up on ANY fanfics at all except 3, which is sad, but hey, I'm finally writing my fanfic, I waited long enough.

NOTE- REMEMBER I WILL ONLY BE WRITING 1 CHAPTER A WEEK. THIS WEEK YOU GUYS GOT LUCKY!

Now chapter 4, I have broken it into 2 short parts cause I do not have time to write it all tonight. Also, she has more powers, to be explained in later chapters.

NOTE- REMEMBER THAT I AM ONE OF THE MOST INFORMED PEOPLE ON FACTS ABOUT HARRY POTTER, SO ASK ANYTHING! But don't try anything stupid, one time my friend asked me what the 1st sentence of hp and the order of the phoenix was, and guess what, I knew most of it, but now I have memorized it. And if you have aol instant messenger (aim) or yahoo instant messenger (yim) then tell me your's and I'll tell you mine, and we can instant message! My friends get boring sometimes, and I only have one friend that knows a little about Harry potter!

Now you can have the 1st part!

Later that night, after the titans had painted Lily's room and moved in the little amount of stuff she had with her. (Also note, that she is NOT Harry's mom lily, but there is an explanation in this part or the next part of this chapter, ummm, sorry guys, that's ch. 5, but I can assure you that it is absolutely NOT Harry's mom.)

Then the titans and their new addition went out for pizza (dah). They had just gotten done with the usual argument of what to put on the pizza. They decided, for once, to let bb get his own tofu one, and then they all split the pizza into parts and picked what they each individually wanted.

When they got back to the tower Lily went back to her room to unpack what was left to unpack. She made a list of what every floor different things were on. The others just kicked back and relaxed. The seemingly normal, teenage girl walked down the halls of her new home.

When she got done she headed to her room to hang up her map, then headed down to the living room place. Robin, Raven and cyborg taught her how to use the computers, and the password to her room. Then they watched a horror movie, then went to bed.

I HAVE DECIDED TO GIVE YOU ALL OF CHAPTER 4, ENJOY, IF U WANT TO.

Part 2- the early morning practice

She woke up the next morning around 6:30 a.m. She changed, then grabbed her volleyball and headed to the roof. She made sure no one was already up there. She knew cyborg was working out with robin, but didn't know about the others.

Little note here, did no name reviewer not know that lily's (harry's mom) hair is red, or did you just forget? Be truthful, if you didn't know don't be ashamed, only like 4 people maybe know that in all of 6-8 grades at my school.

She practiced bumping, then she practiced her over-hand serves. (I love v-ball) Then a little setting. One time she hit it to hard and it went behind her head. She turned around to see bb catch it.

"Oh, hey bb." She said. "Were you serious the other night?" He asked her. "About what?" she asked, looking really confused. "When you read my mind or whatever and said "no, sorry."?" The changeling said in reply. "Well, yeah, I kinda have a boyfriend at school, sorry." "Really, or do you just not like me?" Her asked in return. "bb, you're ok and everything, but he's been like my friend since I was like 7, in muggle school." She said. "Muggle school?" He asked in return, now he was confused.

"oh, I'm a witch too, a muggle is a none magical folk, I mean person, so, like you, robin, raven, star, and cy are all muggles, though I bet most of you could learn." She replied.

"Ok. Well, do you want some help practicing?" he asked, now a little less confused. "Umm, sure, but I won't use any powers unless you do." So they played back and forth for a while.

That's it! I know all of the chapters are short, but I only am good at fact writing, defiantly not fight or, grosslovegross, scenes, ewww.

So now you can wait till next week to learn why her name is lily, or is it really lily? (cough that was a major hint cough)

PLEASE R & R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Free not-real plushies of svs for all!!, if only u guys were psychic and knew what comes in the last chapters that are not even written yet, darn for you, oh well!


	5. ch 5 Learning about the 6th titan

Hey everyone!

I think I only got 1 review for ch.4, let me check. No, no, I got two reviews. So to those two, here the author note thing to readers or whatever it's called. Gothickid13- thanks, and I'm not going to mimic the words that you said because I'll never stop laughing. You see, my friends aren't normal, they have taught me stuff that high school kids know, and I'm not in high school. So thanks for the complement.

Uh… I forgot my name- did you really forget your name, or is that your screen name? Anyways, I can understand now why grammar is so important to you, as I said before I hold correct spelling highly. I have gotten sloppy lately on my typing, so if I spell something wrong, I am sorry.

If anyone else is reading this, then thanks. I am sorry it took me so long to write the 5th chapter, and now another story in the life of me.

This short story is short, and none boring.

If you are one of my friends off of yahoo im, then you'd know why I'm "THE HAPPIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD!" . I saw the commercial for the next tt episode, and I know that there are LOTS of fanfics about Raven's birthday, and her getting all mad and everything, and that's the new episode!

So I saw the commercial and there is a glimpse of a raven/robin moment! No offense to any none robin raven pair lovers, but I just can't stand any other pair. My friends go for (MAJOR GASP) star/rob and bb/rae , but then they go for bb/terra if she comes back and rae/speedy, which is so a better couple. I don't think speedy is as good as robin, but they are like twins, so he's the next best thing.

And my friend thinks that slade might be raven's dad, which kinda makes sense if you think about it.

Also, the person who supposedly forgot their name, I am going to try writing the way you recommended.

In other words I'm so happy.

And now, on with ch. 5 of The Owl Flies. By the way, my friends think robin is cute, and they think it's a lame story. And don't tell me that it has a lame name, because I already know.

ON WITH FIC!

They played back and forth for a while. They had to stop eventually when Raven came up to meditate. They had to be quiet then.

Raven watched them practice for a while. "You're pretty good." Raven said, "Thanks. Umm, you know that's not really your style, I mean commenting people." Lily replied.

"Yeah, but you are pretty good." Raven said.

Then bb left to start the annual breakfast fight with Cyborg, who was trying to get a head start. Lily then meditated with Raven. Lily didn't have to, she just did it to try to calm down, and for fun. Then Robin came up to tell them that breakfast was ready.

It was tofu waffles with strawberries and blueberries. Everyone passed on the tofu, except Lily, who had never had tofu before.

"Wow, that wasn't that bad." Lily said after finishing her meal, bb got all excited at this comment.

After that they all sat on the couch and learned about Lily. (this is when I said they learn about her name)

"Well, I was born in another state, and then we moved here when I was 7. Then the long part. You guys know about Harry potter right?" "Yeah." Robin replied, "It's a good book." Cyborg said. "Yes, I know, I'm an hp expert, that's how the rest kinda started."

(By the way, as I am typing this I am talking to my friend, and she said she is reading the 1st 4 chapters, and her mom goes for star/rob too, gag.)

"Have you guys actually ever met them?" Lily inquired, "They call, or we call sometimes." Robin replied. "Well, Lily Potter Kept records on the family's who have only had muggles for a while, and figures out when a witch or wizard should be born. She contacted my parents and told them that I was going to be a witch, and have other powers too. Well it was my grandpa who was a wizard, and he 2 months before I was born, so I just taught myself, with the help of Hogwarts."

"So I look up to Lily as a role model, and she was a great witch anyways, so I nicknamed myself Lily. So my powers surfaced right on time, and I went to Hogwarts. I did enroll a year later then everyone else cause of my age, but I know more, well, except for Hermione, but I'm right under her. By then I had read all of the Harry potter books and became an expert hp sleuth, and a talented witch."

"So I knew Harry and them, but I got sorted into a different house. I am Glad that I didn't get sorted into Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw, because Ravenclaw fits me better. I had to quit school for now, and I will have to go back and finish up 6th year, then start 7th year later."

"Then I have muggle friends, because I was home schooled quickly before I left to go to Hogwarts. My parents wanted me to know muggle stuff too. I talk to them sometimes, but most of my friends are at Hogwarts."

"I have 4 pets, an owl, a kneazle, and a wolf and a husky. I was wondering if I could bring them here, or if I should leave them at Hogwarts, because my friends have volunteered to take care of them?"

(Sorry u guys, I have to go, my mom is mad, night.)

I'm back; it's the 1st day of February, which I hate. I hate this month for the fact of what the 14th is, but I'm happy because today I got my hp music and Phantom of the Opera music. I had figured out the notes to "Double Trouble" before it came out, and I was right!

My parents hogged the computer tonight, and I have very little time to type the rest. Though it is short, as normal.

So here it is!

Ch.5 cont.

"Sure, you can bring your pets whenever, as long as they are house trained." Robin said, "Well, they kinda had to be house trained to be at Hogwarts, so I'll go get them whenever." Lily replied.

"What's your real name, you kind of never told us earlier." Bb said, "Si Lily Surneck." She replied.

"Is that all?" Raven asked, "Yup." Lily replied.

Then the buzzer went off.

CLIFF HANGER!

I know that that last part was really short, but I want to keep u guys waiting. I'm planning on stretching it out over the summer, and I'll need something to do. My bffs since 2nd grade have to switch schools, and I'll probably not see them for a long time. I also might be spending the summer home alone, or run around with my friends. And next year is the last year at my fav school, and right before high school. Then the 1 thing my whole life is based on, hp, is coming to and end soon, too, I like the books, WAY more then the movies.

Next chapter next week, bye!

A

N

D

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

R


	6. ch6 The End For Readers AKA YOU

The Owl Flies The End For The Readers

I mean exactly what I put, this is the end for you guys. This is considered chapter 6, so IF

I get any reviews, the next chapter will be 7, but really 6. I did not get any reviews from

chapter 5. I do not know if the site messed up or my computer, or you guys just don't

like it. On top of that I only got about 2-3 reviews for chapter 4. I will continue if I get

A SINGLE REVIEW. Keyword A, so if I get atleast one review that says they want me

to continue this story, I will.

I HAD 5 READERS, THAT WAS GOOD, BUT WHAT HAPPENED PEOPLE?

So you were and still are left with a cliffie. All you know is the alarm went off. I am

sorry that I didn't get chapter 6 or 7 written on time, for I should have submitted chapter

7 last night. And my favorite chapter is coming. Too bad for you guys, not that any of

you care, and I know you don't.

If I get any flames, it wouldn't make a dif at all. So if any one actually liked this story,

and no lying, please review a.s.a.p. and I will type faster, and I have tomorrow off, so I

can type a lot tomorrow.

So this is probably the last time, Strix Varia Vorgata Silily Surneck is saying by y'all.


	7. ch7 The First One

The Owl Flies Chapter 6, which is now chapter 7, so chapter 7

I GOT 2 REVIEWS!

I got 2 reviews, but I reviewed my own story, so actually 1 review. And to make things worse, it was a new reader, so if one of the original readers is reading this, shame, shame, shame for not reviewing, or reading for that matter. Thanks sooooooooo much too…

Azarath Metrione Zinthos Chick: (did I spell that right, if not sorry, I'm rushing) you are the lone reviewer, thank you so much, I am going to try to write 2 chapters today just for you, but I have a story for you first…

This day that I am writing this is Presidents day and it is currently 1:05 p.m. so, I have to finish my spelling homework, do the math-a-thon thing, start writing my biography on J.K.Rowling for my school homework AND I have to catch up on fanfic reading and tv shows.

So I will probably be able to finish writing, uploading, and submitting this by 2 maybe, but I have to finish the homework too before like 3:00p.m. So here you go and the title of this chapter is…

The First One (to lose to the newest titan, or is it the first?)

(the buzzer just went off)

Lily flew over to the door and turned back to Robin, who was at the computer, to hear who and where the bad guy was.

"It's Overload, he's at the warehouse." Robin said, "Which warehouse?" Raven asked, "I mean, we have gone to about, what, 20-30 warehouses?" "Oh, just follow the map I downloaded to your communicators." Robin said, obviously irritated. (And Robin will probably be o.o.c., heck; everyone probably will be, except my made-ups.)

Lily flew out the door, Raven, Starfire, and Beastboy close behind her. (little note here, I just asked my spell check thing how to spell Beastboy, and I really don't know, so if you do tell me, and it came up with "beast boy" and "Batboy" which I thought the batboy thing was funny, bye)

"Umm. Titans go." Robin said weakly. He was the leader, yet lately no one listened. Cyborg tried not to crack up as he hurried down to the garage with robin to get the t-car and r-cycle.

By the time they got there everyone was leaving. "Overload?" Robin asked not even getting off his r-cycle.

"Our new, dear friend Lily has taken care of the load of over by herself!" Starfire exclaimed, "Yeah, it took the fun out of being on a team." Raven said, "I didn't mean to take your 'fun' away I just want to get back home to read." Lily said in a tone that sounded like she got hurt from that comment.

"Yeah, she's a one man show! Oh, grrrr, you guys know what I mean." Beastboy said, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

Cyborg got back into the car with Beastboy and they headed back to the tower, Robin right behind them. The girls took off to fly to the tower soon after that.

When the girls got there the guys had started practicing, since only Lily had practiced earlier, and it was Robin's turn. As he finished they all cheered, even Raven, because this fic would have been Robin/Raven if it had pairings.

Since the rest of the team had to practice, Lily decided to go back to Hogwarts and it was 3 in the afternoon, "Well, I'll probably be back in a day, so bye." She said before apparating.

AUTHOR'S NOTE - Don't ask me if she can apparate at her age, because she is 16, and the age is 16 or 17, I do not remember, so I have to look that up, and I will tell you soon.

I am going to go try to finish my homework now, well, most of it, then I will be back soon to type chapter 8. I am sorry this was so short, but most of them aren't any longer than this, but there are LOTS of chapters, so bye, and now, not for the last time

-Strix Varia Vorgata Silily Surnek


	8. ch8 Hogwarts, My Only Home

Disclaimer- I only own my own characters, plus some balloons, and I came up with all the names, except, like Holly, but I did make the character up!

Major Authors Note, in fact, it is a page long, but if you have the time, please read it.

_**I'M SO SORRY! I WILL WRITE LIKE A LOT TODAY FO YOU!**_

As I just said, I know that I have not written another chapter for like 2-3 months, I think 4 months tomorrow, so that gets you guys to about chapter(counts on fingers) umm. OMG, gosh I never say that, but it gets you guys to chapter 18, **_and I haven't even finished half way with 17 yet! _**

More news for uz…

Yes, I spelled stuff, well; some stuff wrong on purpose so it sounds like I talk baby talk. Also, the biggest news of the day, so far, for me…

_**TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!**_

So, I expect to write another chapter today for extra for u guys. And I am so honored, today, 4/7/05, is the 100 day till mark for the HBP (Half-Blood Prince) and I think I know who the prince is, so me extra excited. Boy, its great being a HP SuperSleuth.

So now, I guess I better get typing, and right now, where I am, it is 8:26 A.M.

CONTEST FOR READERS, BUT YOU MUST REVIEW!

SINCE TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY, I know I told 1, maybe 2 people, 1 who did read my story, what my age is. So whoever guesses gets SVS plushies!

Plus, the special people who get it right get a Jofess plushie, who is actually my favorite, because he is a mix of my 3 guy friends. Not that any of them will read this, because, 1 can only get on the internet on the weekends, none of them read fanfics, and the other 2 play games, like MMORPG s all the time.

_COMMERCIAL FROM OUR SPONSOR_

_kid in back round holding plushie-_boy, I sure do love SVS plushies (squeezes plushie) they are so soft, and collectable.

_SVS in backround-_I can't take watching them squeeze little me(s) (runs and hides in a dark corner

jingle for commercial starts in back round

_one of the people who used to be my friends-_ooooo, ice cream!(she is not that stupid, but hey, she's not my friend anymore!)

a "Window to the Past" music starts for the jingle

We hope that you will please review,

Don't force us to eat our shoes.

We would like at least 1 review but,

We bet that no one will review, soon.

You might also be wondering why I am not at school, and no, unfortunately I did not get the day off for my bday, well, the teachers are at a convention, so the whole school got today, tomorrow, and Monday off! But Monday is a weather day.

Well, I guess I should type the story now, but I hope you enjoyed the funny stuff at the top, and I came up with more stuff for every chapter! Yay me!

Chapter 8, Hogwarts, My Only Home

Lily apparated at Platform 9 ¾, then got on board with a few other people. (A/N can wizards apparate in Hogsmeade, since it is off Hogwarts grounds?)

When she got there she went strait to the Owlery. (I just looked up owlery, and it came up with howler, I just love a hp smart computer)

She got her owl, Wryxel, who is a Strix Virgata(major part there people). While she was there she gave Hedwig and Pig some treats.

Then went down to Hagrids Hut to get her 2 wolfs, Jalks and Vowlain, in which both are canis lupus. (A/N u all might ask why I use the Latin names, well, I like them, and I will tell yall more later)

On the way to Hagrid's hut she met her friends going back up to the castle from Herbology. Two of them were happy to see her(A/N I based SVS on me, and I have 2 friends who I know would act this way.), and they ran up to her and talked for a while.

Being back at Hogwarts made her really happy; it was like home to her. In fact, it technically was her home, yeah, she had her real home to go back to, but she didn't like acting normal.

She just loved Hogwarts more than anything, and for 1 reason, all her friends were there. She had her pets, she could use magic, watch Fred and George do funny stuff, watch everyone do everything. It was just so lively there, you were never bored, never, and if you were something was wrong with you.

She went to talk to Dumbledore and made the switch final, so now her Hogwarts record was paused in time, till she came back. They agreed that she would get owls weekly with her assignments, and she could send them back, via owl post.

After that she went to her dormitory and got Eswob, her cat, or her aquilis feles, which is a black cat. She also got her trunk, and packed up all her stuff, like her pictures of all her friends, and all her books, also her Keane poster (I don't know if they make Keane posters, but I will so get one when they come out!)

Then she levitated her trunk back to the train, got to the platform, and apparated to the tower.

(A/N she is 15 now, but her bday is December 17, and yah, that means she doesn't have her apparating license, but with her it is like half apparating, half not, cuz she can transport to places on her own.)

She appeared behind the couch with a small pop, which made Cyborg jump up and do a 360, and Beast Boy fall off the couch.

"You're back already?" inquired Cy, "Well, how long was I gone, what time is it?" "You were only gone for a few hours, dude, and its 5:12." Beast Boy replied.

"Well, when do we eat?" Lily replied "umm, like, maybe 6."

"Ok, well, these are my pets. This," she pointed to her wrist. "this is Wryxel, then, on my right is Jalks, Vowlain, and Eswob." She finished pointing at her cat.

A/N well yall, I gtg eat now, so I'll come back soon and write some more, bye!

And pretty, pretty, purty please review, because it would mean a lot.


	9. ch 9 Getting Acquainted to the Tower

Well, this is chapter 9, and now, a few words from our sponsors.

Also take into consideration that there have been no reviews yet, and I last updated on Thursday, my birthday.

But, I have now received 2 reviews here party junk and all that going off in the background from 1 of my fav writers, and another person I never heard of before, but thank you, none the less, so thank you…

**Sugarhighnutcase**-thank you so much for reviewing, and the compliments! My singular reviewer, but hopefully, this is not a pattern, and you will be the 1st, maybe only person, to read 9 chapters in a row.

Now, like 2 weeks after I started writing chapter ten (sorry guys) I just got another review!

**teen titan girl-**thanks to you too! Now, I would go with your advice, or what you said, you get it, but I already wrote a lot to go back and change, plus, I kinda focused this on lily, and her secrets, but I can't say anything now.

Now, some sad news, then happy news.

SAD: it is taking me so long to write this, and by the time I get it submitted, you guys will probably not read it. Why do I feel like I'm talking to air? What's that Jalks? You think I am talking to air, oh, really thin air, thanks, but you have a point. The chances of someone reading this really is that slim! HA HA! Anyone get it? I didn't even get it till after I typed it!

Sad: 8 reviewers have realized that this Lily is the total opposite of Lily Potter (as in she is not a Potter, or even related).

Happy: I am now 13; on May 7 we get our first look at the Goblet of Fire, or as my mom says, the 'Goblets' of fire. For more info on that, check out www dot mugglenet dot com or www dot hpana dot com, or even www dot wizardnews dot com

Sad: I had like 9 reviewers, or was it 11, that said it was a good story, keyword, 'had'.

Now, I would like to respond to some old reviews, again, plus my only new one.

Uh…I forgot my name: I tried to understand what you said, so please tell me if, you ever read this, if I understood what you said.

Anyone who tried to correct my grammar/story: thank you, tell me, please if I did get it right.

Sugarhighnutcase: I just realized how it is mostly dialogue, and no action, but I don't think if I tried action it would be good, but I will try to fit some in to this next chapter, just for you!

Well, now, last week you guys got a jingle, and yes I've made all of this up, so this week, we'll get a raerob supporter slogan. Made up bye me, because I wrote them all in my friend's notebook, cuz they all go for stupid robstar, but anyways.

Instead of 'JFK, all the way', you guys get 'Rob and Rae, all the way!'

Now, to answer a question, this main character, Lily, in my story, is not Lily Potter, my lone reviewer, you know who you are, asked this question, and no, I think you might have skipped over the part in chapter 4, but I will repeat it, and I hope all people who read this will remember this. Though I do not mind repeating things, as long as people review, even flame for all I care.

In chapter 5 she talks about how she nicknamed herself after Lily Potter and that is the difference between Lily and Lily. Which, yes, that made no sense…

A VERY MAJOR MISTAKE WAS MADE AND HERE IS THE CORRECTION

In chapter 5, it says that Lily is a year younger then Hermione, Ron, Harry, yada yada; but she is actually, the same year as them, which makes her 16, in the 6th year, but her bday is in December, so she will turn 17 in her 6th year. That also means, that I made a mistake in the last chapter, so actually, yes, she does have her apparating license, which means, of course, she can, and has been apparating. So sorry for that mistake you guys!

PLEASE NOTE THAT EVERYONE, OR THE LITTLE MOUSE IN THE CORNER, BECAUSE I THINK ALL OF YOU LEFT, I AM GOING AS FAST AS I CAN, SO PLEASE KEEP READING THIS STORY. SO FROM NOW ON, EVERYONE STICK BY THAT, OK? PLEASE? DON'T MAKE ME KEEP BEGGING. THAT'S JUST EVIL.

Now chapter 9 Getting Acquainted to the Tower

She took her stuff upstairs and showed her pets around. Then, get this, she took them back downstairs.

Raven was sitting at the counter drinking her tea. Next to her was Robin, who was reading the paper. Cy and BB were battling it out, again, on gamestaion, while Star watched the 'cars of racing'.

After watching quietly for a while, Lily walked over to Robin and Raven, "You guys are communicating telekinetically aren't you? Well, do you guys think you could stop looking at each other like two dumb little puppies in 'wuv' for like 2 minutes so I can ask you guys something?" she asked, trying not to laugh. Robin and Raven looked at each other, at the same time. Lily watched as they both blushed, then Robin turned to her, "Sure, as long as you don't tell the others." "Sure, now, my question. Is it okay if I do something to my door so that my pets can get in and out?" the Voldything supporter asked the boy wonder.(OMG did anyone just read what I wrote, the part about Lily, well, the Voldything is a term used by HP Sleuths referring to Voldemort. But, the 'Voldything supporter' is either half truth, or not truth. You guys can take a guess at it, but I am telling you absolutely nothing. You will find out later, around chapter 23 maybe. Back to the fic)

"Well, that depends, will it in any way make the tower at greater risk for invasion, or greater risk for a titan-napping?" he replied, "No, not if I can get the spell to work right, it might make the chance of me, in particular, getting kidnapped, because I can put a defense spell on my door, too." Lily replied "Okay. While you're at it, would you mind putting the defense spell thing on all the doors?" the boy wonder inquired, "Really? Sure. It'll be cool to help the titans, and with my own homemade spell!" at this last part everyone in the tower gave her as double glance, as if wishing they had not heard that.

"What guys, it's a simple spell, I was joking about the homemade part, but the one for letting the pets in is homemade. But I can reassure you, I am a fairly good charm maker, and all of them so far are reliable. I did the same spell on my door at home." She replied, after seeing there faces. "That's reassuring, ok, go on with the spells." Robin replied.

Then Lily walked away, with Jalks, Vowlain, and Eswob at her feet. She went back up to her room, flipped through her notebook of spells and charms that she made up, searching for the one for her door. Once she found it, she had he pets wait outside her door, then cast the spell, and had them come in one at a time. Eswob came in, and then curled up on the top branch of her kitty tree thing, for nap. Then Jalks came in, and then Vowlain. It was like an invisible doggy door. She searched in all of her Defense Against the Dark Arts books, and found the spell for the doors in her Year three book. She opened the window and let Wryxel out to fly. Then she went around with Jalks, as Vowlain had stayed in the room for a nap. She started at Beastboy's door, and then worked her way around the tower, and also on the doors in and out of the tower, like the front door, garage door, roof door.

She then took Jalks and Vowlain on a walk. Since she was letting Wryxel get exercise she thought it would be fair to let Jalks and Vowlain get some exercise in the fresh air too. They went through Jump City Park and on the way back she stopped at the mall. She had to tie up Jalks and Vowlain outside, which was a very odd sight. Can you imagine seeing two wolfs tied up outside a mall acting all calm and laying down?

She went into Claire's and looked at the guy shop part to see if they had any new wristbands. She found a few, then went to Hot Topic and looked at the Harry Potter stuff, then wristbands.

(Dudes, the original chapter ended here, but I am going to go on, because I realized how short it was, and so I can get some action in here for sugarhighnutcase. That also means I would like you to review!)

She was on her way to Jalks and Vowlain when her communicator went off. She flipped it open and Raven's face appeared on the screen. You could tell she was on the R-Cycle behind Robin because she was holding it with 1 hand and her hair was flying every which way. "It's Overload. He's down by the movie theatre." She said quickly "I'll head there now." Lily replied.

She stuffed the bags in her pocket and left for the theatre. On her way out she grabbed Jalks and Vowlain with her powers and transported them with her to the theatre. She got there and had them stay so she could go help the titans fight Overload. She arrived at the theatre after the titans had. She flew over to where she saw the titans, or whatever they were. She got there right as Robin and Raven did, or shortly after them. Then she told Jalks and Vowlain to stay. Then she went to help Beastboy and Cyborg, who were distracting Overload. Now the real fun begins.

She watched as Robin tended to Raven and Starfire, who had gotten knocked into each other, then knocked into a pole, then knocked unconscious. Beastboy then tried to dodge a massive electric hand, but was a hint to late. As he was now laying face down on the pavement. Then, when Cyborg tried his cannon, which backfired because there was too much electricity in the air, and he turned that dull gray color, gut it was not all grey, it still was like half blue.

Lily floated into the air, then quickly summoned some water from the lake (you guys know, the one that separates titans tower from jump city). She gave it a color change so it glimmered, and waved it in front of Overloads face to get him dizzy. Then, after he was a hint hypnotized, she splashed him with it. Which, of course, made him start going all sparky and then. "Poof!" Lily said as Overload blew into the tiny disk.

By then Beastboy was starting to sit up, Cyborg was gaining more blue, Raven and Starfire were sitting up, and Robin was smiling. "That was pretty good for a new member." He said after he got to his feet, brushing of the knees on his uniform. "Thanks, really." Lily replied, smiling too, but in a sarcastic tone. "This would have been the highlight of my day at Hogwarts. I mean, there's no one to fight, and I can only really practice my powers after classes, like on the weekends. That is, if I have finished my homework." She replied, while tilting her head back and forth trying to remember things.

Then they all headed peacefully back to the tower. They then ate pizza, while Voldemort's most trusted follower, was gaining power, day by day.

Now, I leave you with another chapter, I am sorry I double spaced it, I thought it would be easier to tell the lines apart. Plus, it makes it longer (he he shifty eyes). Until next time, I would like you to ponder this.

It is a small riddle that I made up, so please 'attempt' to solve it.

_First tell me two numbers of magical meaning,_

_Then tell me the month which we all will be leaving._

_The time, fast approaching, you all must solve now, _

_But wait till tomorrow and you shall ask 'How?'_

If anyone checks mugglenet or wizardnews or hpana, or really any hp site, and know what is happening soon with the Goblet of Fire movie, that is what the riddle points to.

I will have the answer for you next chapter.

See you then!


	10. Authors Notice

Author's Notice

Disclaimer: I own the names of my characters, I guess, and this is a original story, so I therefore own it since I wrote it and dreamed it up exactly 1 year ago about now…

Yes, I have not updated in a while, but I would appreciate it if you (the reader) would read every chapter, and then review. I will not be able to access my computer for 3 weeks, and therefore I can't access the internet either. When I am able to, my favorite characters in he world will be dead. I will be back on the 15th of July, and as all of you who like Harry Potter should know, that night the HBP will be released. Then, on the 16th, The End Part 3 will most likely air on Cartoon Network. Therefore, technically, Raven and the character from HP die on the same day (technically).

So, I will try to update my fanfic after that, if I ever get done reading the 120 something chapters of fanfictions I have to read from March/April.

Only 22 more days till the end yall!


	11. Facts and Preview

Ok yall, here's a few facts about SVS……………………..

Disclaimer: I own the characters and story I made up.

Here's some facts about the characters, story, whatever.

Lily is NOT Lily Potter

The most reviews any chapter of this story got is 4

I am the only person to review to every chapter, because I review to my self all the mistakes I made and tell myself how bad/good it was

I will make a list of Lily's powers while I'm away and submit them when I get back

I do have another story coming eventually, and it goes from a little Avatar to Teen Titans

Lily has a really long name, and I was hoping you guys would figure it out

Here is a preview of what is to come.

Lily is finally starting to fit in to the tower when she has to go back to Hogwarts. Is this the last we see of our new titan, and why is she always talking to herself and acting weird? Do the titans know? No. Do her friends know? No. Does a particular group of Slytherins know? Well, you'll have to tune in to the next chapter of The Owl Flies.

Your lone, aquila drago, strixvaria.

By the way, the new Backstreet Boys cd is out, and call me childish, but I've liked them since they cam out, and the new cd is awesome, and I would recommend it to anyone.


End file.
